


This Sacrifice

by Ivel



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P Hetalia, Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Characters portraying sins, Demons, Demons vs. Gods, Gods, M/M, RusIta, Wild Sex, enema, seven sins, tags to be updated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 13:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4836380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivel/pseuds/Ivel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally Posted on FFN) Every 5 years, Feliciano's village sacrifices a virgin youth to the Ice God, Ivan, to prevent bad winters and bring about a good harvest in the upcoming years. Feliciano thought he was safe because his grandfather was a well-respected elder in the village, so when he's selected, he's surprised. Torn away from his family, friends, and life, he is thrown at the Ice God's feet. What lies in store for him? And here's the bigger question - why are several demons after him? First Three Chapters Up!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Every five years, for four-hundred and ninety-nine years, the village of Venice sacrificed a youthful virgin to the great Ice God who lived in the mountains surrounding them. They were taken in the middle of the night, dressed in the ceremonial white, and brought to a crevice in the mountain where the Ice God would take them the next day to his cavernous dwelling. If they were pure of heart and soul he would keep them. If not, the villagers would find them a few days later, dead.

Whether or not they were pure of heart did not determine the fate of the villagers, who would enjoy a plentiful harvest and safety from the cold bite of winter until they brought another virgin. The Ice God protected them from the cold winter months, so long as they complied with his request.

To date, the great Ice God has only kept three of the 99 virgins brought to him.

* * *

"Grandfather, who do you think will be chosen this time for the Ice God?"

Feliciano was weaving a shawl at the loom and chatting happily with his grandfather, who was sitting by the fire and watching his grandson with a smile. They lived in a quaint hut, with two bedrooms, a small kitchen, large living area, and running water. Because his grandfather was a respected village Elder, their furnishings were rather lavish, and they could afford amenities like running water and extra rooms to use for sleeping.

"I don't know, Feli. You know we never know those things until the day before, I've told you a million times!" his grandfather replied, a small smile on his face counteracting the slightly chastising tone he'd used. He knew his grandson was slightly absent-minded, and could be forgetful, so he immediately apologized for using such a harsh tone. "Who are you making that shawl for, Feliciano?"

"The elderly woman who lives at the edge of town! Winter is coming, and her hands are failing her, so I decided it'd be a nice gift for the upcoming months. I don't want her catching frost-bite from the nip of cold!" he gave a wide smile, closing his eyes and continuing his work on the shawl. It was almost done, and all that was left was the embroidery and baubles he wanted to add to make it less drab.

"Isn't that Mistress Edelstein's mother?" his grandfather asked politely, and Feliciano nodded. "I see. I think she'll love it, it's a nice, thoughtful gift from the heart!"

As soon as he said this the wooden front door slammed open, and Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, walked into the living area with a huff. His cheeks were red, and so was his nose. "The winter is coming early – the elders are choosing someone _tonight_." His brother cleaned the Elder's meeting hut on a daily basis and thus was privy to this sort of information.

His grandfather gave a small ' _tsk_ ' of dissatisfaction. "And did they not think to contact me about this?" he said softly, before getting up and going to the kitchen. "Well, we have nothing to do but wait until the morning to see what happens. What do you say we dine now and retire early?" To this, Feliciano and Lovino nodded, and began to set the table for the three of them to eat. While Feliciano set the plates, Lovino offered to help his grandfather prepare the meal.

"Grandfather… they didn't seem to want you to hear thei plans…" Lovino began, only to be hushed by the old man, who gave a chuckle. "But! Remember what happened to Germania?! His son was taken, and he didn't know they were taking him!" His voice rose a bit, and yet again, his grandfather hushed him, a bit stern this time.

"We won't think about that. Besides, you're not a _virgin_ , you've nothing to worry about."

At this, Lovino gave a fierce blush, looking down. "I'd rather we talk of something else…" he said softly, and his grandfather patted his shoulder, nodding.

"Come, let us eat!"

* * *

After they'd had their fill of food and ale, Feliciano and Lovino retired to their shared room, and got on either side of the large goose-feathered bed. Feliciano couldn't sleep, so he began to pester his older brother to tell him a story.

"Fine, fine! This is one Antonio told me, from when he was aboard The Lady Red."

Antonio was Lovino's lover, and it was obvious to everyone what they did when they were alone. But Feliciano kept his mouth shut, and, rather than point out that all of Antonio's stories were either much too far-fetched or extremely sexual in nature, he settled into his goose-down pillow and waited. "He was hoisting the sails of The Lady Red, preparing for departure, when he saw the most curious sight indeed – a man with hair the color of golden silk. Over here it's not that common either, but where he was from, it was nonexistent. Having only been on The Lady Red for a few weeks, hehadn't yet had the chance to explore the lands-," Feliciano chose this point to interrupt his brother.

"But I thought the ship was a pirate ship, how could _he_ explore the lands if he was captive as a slave aboard the ship?" His brother hushed him, and continued with the story.

"Anyway, he saw a man with golden silk hair, and just had to ask this man his name. So he rushed off of the boat – much to the chagrin of his new master – and immediately greeted the man. He said his name was Francis, and he hailed from the Kingdom of Paris. 'Do all of the men in Paris have gold for hair?' asked Antonio, to which Francis laughed.

'I should let you touch it, if you'd do a favour for me,' the golden man said, and Antonio gave a nod, very much eager to touch the wonder. 'Come with me, then. You're going to feed me-,'"again Lovino was interrupted, this time by voices in the living area. "I'll be right back, Feliciano…" he whispered. Feliciano nodded, following his brother to the door and leaning against the frame to watch as Lovino confronted the men in the living area.

"And to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing the Village Elders in my home?" he asked, to which Elder Edelstein replied, "We have come to collect the sacrifice to the Ice God."

Lovino's eyes widened, and he immediately rushed to the bed room shared by the brothers and shut the wooden door, locking it with the skeleton key. "What's wrong, brother?" Feliciano asked, and his brother gave a heavy sigh, looking down in guilt.

"Y-you're the sacrifice…" he whispered, and Feliciano let out a scream, crying sorrowfully. Lovino hugged him, hushing him and petting his hair. "You're pure of heart, you shouldn't be killed by the Ice God, just do as the Elders say and everything should be alright…"

* * *

Several hours later found Feliciano in the ceremonial white silk slip, with a translucent veil covering his face and durable silk knots wrapped around his wrists and ankles. "Before we commence the ceremony," Elder Germania was saying, "we must have the sacrifice drink of the Cup." The cup was actually a small crystal vial interwoven with silver. They had Feliciano tilt his head back, and he complied, opening his mouth to allow the thick gold liquid to pour in. The effects were immediate – he felt every inch of his skin burning, yet the burn felt… pleasurable, in a sense. Elder Edelstein placed a silkblindfold over his eyes and rubbed his exposed skin with olive oil, and they began to make the hour-long trek into the woods to the Crevice, where they left him for the Ice God to take.

* * *

Feliciano waited for a few hours, unable to sleep due to the blistering cold of the mountain crevice, and his mounting fear. ' _What if he thinks me impure? What if I die?_ ' these thoughts ran circles through his head, and the tears which had previously been held at bay due to shock began to flow. ' _What if I never see my family again?_ '

His thoughts were cut short when the crackling of twigs could be heard, and he looked up slowly, forgetting the blindfold was around his eyes, surprised when he heard a voice. "Are you of the village?" the voice asked, and Feliciano nodded, eyes wide with fright. "I am Ivan, the Ice God. Do not be afraid, Felika, I am not going to hurt you."

Nevertheless, Feliciano trembled as he felt himself be lifted from the cold ground by a pair of strong, massive arms, and be held to a broad chest. "The winter should be easy, and harvest should be plentiful as well – what do you say, Felika?"

Feliciano couldn't help but nod – that was why he was here, wasn't it? To protect the villagers from the blistering winter and bring them a good harvest. "How is life for you, Felika?" He felt movement, and assumed the large man was walking to his dwelling. He made to speak, but all that came out was a pitiful cough, and the man ' _tsk_ d' in annoyance. "I suppose they have not learned to use warmer clothing when bringing the offering to me…" he sighed, and held Feliciano closer still to his chest. "Do not worry, Felika, we are close to where I live."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The demonic beings known as the Sins are introduced, and Greed takes some of the sacrifice for himself.

Feliciano had not expected to be chosen for the sacrifice to the Ice God. Nevertheless, when he was brought to the Ice God, Ivan's, dwelling within the mountains, he made sure to stay quiet and behave. He was beyond frightened, and being away from his grandfather and brother was the worst thing the villagers could have done to him even if they didn't mean it.

He was startled from his thoughts when the large man, Ivan, announced they were at his home. "This is where you are to stay, I hope it is to your liking?" he said, almost like a question, while he untied the silk band around Feliciano's eyes. When Feliciano saw the room he was to be staying in, he couldn't help but let his mouth hang open. It looked nothing like a cave dwelling – in fact, it looked extremely lavish and rich. The bed was covered in blue satin sheets with an icy-colored canopy overhead. There was a wooden chest of drawers tucked away in the corner, and a wall covered solely in this glass-looking thing that showed his reflection.

His vow of silence over, he asked, "What is that?" while pointing to the wall.

"Oh, that's a mirror. It shows your reflection, much like looking into a pond. The people of the Village of Beijing created it, and while on my travels before I settled here I procured the method." Ivan explained, giving a small smile. "I assume it is to your liking – so I will begin to prepare the meal. Please, make yourself comfortable. There is a multitude of books in the library down the hall, and canvas and oils as well."

Feliciano nodded, struck by the Ice God's generosity. He didn't _seem_ like the type of God to kill you on the spot if you were impure. As the purple-eyed man made to leave, Feliciano tugged at his sleeve. When he turned around, Feliciano voiced a thought that had been bugging him for a while. "Why is it that you called me 'Felika'?"

At this, Ivan gave a rather large grin. "Because Feliciano is too long to say."

* * *

Several hundred miles away, in a dark cavern hidden deep within the Forest of Despair, demons sat around a wooden table, staring into a small golden, hand-held mirror. Within this mirror, there was a watery image of Feliciano and Ivan sitting at a long table, and eating a small meal. One of the demons, a white-haired, red eyed demon known across the Villages as the Demon of Greed, gave a large, toothy grin.

"His new find is rather attractive! I'd love to have him for myself," he said, licking his lips eagerly and staring into the mirror hungrily. The demon next to him, known across the Villages as the Demon of Lust, gave a heavy sigh.

"You'd love to have the world to yourself – he's probably never even heard the word 'sex,' before, he looks so innocent. You'd break the poor human within moments. I, on the other hand, would treat him to a nice surprise… some wine to loosen him up –," he was cut off by a blond haired, green eyed demon hitting him across the shoulder.

"Shut your trap. All you think about is sex. What if he's the _one_?" he said, large brows furrowing. This demon was known as the Demon of Pride.

Across the table sat a demon who looked a lot like Feliciano, save for his purple eyes and hair that looked to be blood-soaked. This was the most feared Demon across the Villages, known as Wrath. "And if he is? He'd have to be quite strong to hold my soul within him – and quite pure." The Demon of Wrath's current body was deteriorating rapidly, because unlike the other Demons, Wrath could never hold his form for long. None of the forms he held were pure enough – his current one was stolen from the slums of the Village of Rome, and was a distant cousin of Feliciano's.

"No one is as pure as him, I'm sure," said a loud voice. "And I can tell – wasn't I pure enough?!" this Demon was the Demon of Gluttony, and still went by the name of his human form – Alfred. He was one of the only humans of Feliciano's village that was pure enough to live within Ivan's presence without losing his mind.

"Ahn, but he shan't be pure for long – I dislike you, Luciano, so I shall attempt to depurify him!" The lustful demon replied, pointedly looking at said 'Luciano,' the demon of Wrath.

"You, Francis, are a monster – without me, your power would be null – I _gave you life_." Luciano narrowed his eyes at the blond demon of Lust and slammed his hand on the table, pushing his chair back and getting up. "I am going to retire. If anyone wishes to speak with me, do so later. I am angered and do not wish to break your necks."

Arthur, the demon of Pride, gave Francis another slap, this time to the back of his head. "I told you to shut your trap, filthy incubus. Now you've made him mad – and I wouldn't want to be you tonight."

Francis looked down at his lap. "He's right, you know… without him, none of us would be here today. I only wish he would see that what we say or do is in jest…" he said softly, looking back up at Arthur with his pleading blue eyes. Arthur gave a sigh.

"You're filthy, but I can see where you're coming from. I'll try to calm his fire later on. For now, however – Gilbert, take Alfred, and do a scouting. We need to see if we can take him alive from Ivan – if we make him impure we'd have to wait again for another." Arthur ordered Gilbert, who immediately perked up.

"Can I at least _play_ with him?" he smirked, to which Arthur sighed.

"I suppose so, but be careful. Make him believe it's a dream, if you do. I can't always be there to sew up your arm."

* * *

Feliciano and Ivan had both retired to bed, though Feliciano was still awake, thinking about his family. ' _I should ask Ivan if he can find a way to let me speak with my grandfather at least…_ ' he thought, giving a little smile. Ivan was nice, he concluded, and thus there shouldn't be a problem. The most that could happen was he could say no.

He was startled from his thoughts by a flashing red glow in the corner of his room, and immediately sat up, bringing the blue satin sheets close to his body. He tried to scoot backwards, but was blocked by a warm chest behind him. "W-what's g-going on..?" he whispered, to which a reply was heard.

"Nothing, pet, you're dreaming."

He shook his head. "This isn't a dream! I'd know if it was a dream!" he said, and was about to call for Ivan when a hand covered his mouth.

"Uh-uh-uh, we can't let you do that," said a cheerful voice, and Feliciano attempted to look up to find the source, only to see bright blue eyes framed by golden hair. "Hiya! I'm dream-boy number one~" he said cheerily, and Feliciano wriggled, trying to escape his surprisingly strong grasp.

"Let me go!" he said, voice muffled by the hand over his mouth. The red in the corner moved forward, and he could see the features of his face, and snowy-white hair. _A demon! A demon!_

"That's right, Felikins, a demon~ but remember, this isn't real, because if it was – you'd be in a lot of trouble!" the snowy haired demon ran a hand up Feliciano's thigh, and he shuddered involuntarily, jerking when he felt a warm, calloused hand wrap itself around his member. He wished he had his nightgown from his home, because all he had on was the silk slip from the ceremony, and it did nothing to protect him.

He felt a nibble at his ear from behind, and shivered, letting a small noise escape. "Mm, tasty~ I could just _eat you up_ ," said the overly-cheerful voice, and Feliciano shook his head, moaning when he felt the hand wrapped around his member begin to move. He'd never felt like this before, and the feeling was pushing him over the edge faster than for any other person.

The red-eyed demon moved forward, forked tongue darting out and licking Feliciano's cheek. "You're right, he _is_ tasty… so sweet~ I wonder what his cum will taste like?" he said seductively, and slowly moved so that his head was in between Feliciano's legs, leaving a trail of kisses in his wake. The demon behind him – Feliciano could only assume he was a demon – leaned back so that Feliciano was in a comfortable position, and began to run hands up and down his chest slowly.

The snowy-haired demon wrapped his mouth around Feliciano's member and began to suck, and the blue-eyed demon behind him gave a giggle. "He's so tiny, it's cute!" he said happily, pushing a finger into Feliciano's mouth, and giving a low, seductive chuckle. "Suck, cutie," he ordered, voice dropping several octaves and demeanor suddenly changing from cheerful to demonic. Feliciano complied, scared for his life, and sucked the finger in his mouth, only stopping when he felt the heat, which had pooled in his stomach, finally release itself. His first orgasm was so intense it left him panting, breathless, and nearly passed out.

"Do you think we went too far?" Alfred asked while positioning Feliciano so that it looked like nothing happened. Gilbert, the demon of Greed, shook his head.

"I think not – his innocence wasn't defiled, we have the spell to make him think it was all a dream, our bases are covered." He ran a hand through his hair, licking his lips hungrily. "I almost want another taste, he's so delicious. Thankfully, Francis isn't here or else we might _have_ gone too far…" He shook his head, grinning.

"Well, let's see about an escape route. When we take him with us, we don't want to have to do any hard work!" Alfred said cheerfully, and Gilbert rolled his eyes.

"You're beginning to sound as slothful as Heracles, you need to stop entertaining him so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Hello Hello! This was, of course, the second chapter to Sacrifice. A lot happened, huh? Anyway, I like how it turned out – except for that fail smut, of course. Oh, and Feliciano just had his very first orgasm – yum. And Alfred's demeanor changed because he sort of evoked his alter-self, Allen. :3 anyway see you guys next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ivan senses a demonic presence and protects Feliciano. Luciano is not pleased - and makes Gilbert pay. Though Gilbert may have enjoyed the punishment a bit more than he was supposed to.

Ivan and Feliciano woke up at relatively the same time, so Ivan wanted to take the day to get to know Feliciano better.

"What sort of things did you do in the village?" he was asking, and Feliciano was painting using the oils and canvas Ivan mentioned yesterday.

"Well, I painted, I cooked, and I wove fabrics and whatnot for people in the village. I was knitting a shawl for Elder Edelstein's wife, to ward off the cold, before here." He explained, smiling. "Because my grandfather is a respected village Elder, I had a lot of free time. My older brother, Lovino, wanted to live on his own so he had a job, to save his fare and purchase a plot of land for himself."

Ivan was genuinely interested in his life, so he continued to ask questions. "How do you get along with the villagers?"

"The Elders like me, but not so much the younger children… They say I'm a suck-up, and a shut in… but I only stay inside because I don't really have much friends…" he said softly, placing down his painting utensils and pulling up a seat. "The village children are mostly commoners, so they never really played with me when I was younger. There was one child who was also born to Elders, and I played with him until he was taken for the sacrifice. He was much older than me, though, so a lot of the games I liked he didn't enjoy, but we played nonetheless…"

"He was taken? What was his name, if I may ask?" Ivan asked, leaning forward and brushing a strand of hair absently from Feliciano's face.

"Ludwig… the villagers say he was impure and so you killed him, but you don't strike me as the killing type!" he answered, humming softly. Ivan nodded, smiling.

"He was very shy, but very impure as well. But I didn't kill him, you're right. Many times, my aura cannot be handled by the impure, and so their mind slowly starts to go. They begin to talk to themselves, lose their appetite, and it turns them from a human into a creature known to your villagers as a 'Nephilim.' They're nasty creatures, and they cannot inhabit their human form for long, so they abandon it by killing it. I suppose the villagers thought I did it, so they placed the blame on me."

Feliciano's eyes were wide, and he began to cry. "So my friend went mad?" he said softly, and Ivan nodded awkwardly, unsure of how to comfort the crying human. He had no words to say, so he wrapped him in a warm hug, humming a soothing lullaby to calm him. Before long Feliciano fell asleep in Ivan's arms, and Ivan nestled his face in the brown locks, inhaling his… scent…

Ivan found that he smelled different than at first – almost as though he was a demon – or… there was a demon in his room…

Ivan held Feliciano close to his body, carrying him to his bedroom and laying him on the bed before placing several protecting seals around the room, to ward off demons. He placed a fine layer of salt throughout the room, and wrote a seal using graphite on a parchment and placed it at the foot of Feliciano's bed, feeling very much angered. How did he not sense their presence before? He shook his head, sighing. That didn't matter, because now Feliciano was safe.

* * *

"Shit, shit, shit!"

Arthur paced around the meeting room, holding the gold mirror up and frowning. "What is wrong, you prideful being?" asked Francis, and Arthur gave an annoyed tsk of irritation.

"That idiotic Ice God smelled Gilbert and Alfred – that's what's wrong!" he yelled out, placing the mirror on the table and continuing to pace, muttering obscenities every now and then. Gilbert gave a wry grin.

"Don't worry, black sheep, he didn't smell _us_. He's smelled a very low level demon I picked a scent from before we went to do our dirty work. Thus, he's prepared the room for a low level demon – if you can see by the points on the star, its 4 points – he'd need at least 20 of those if he wanted to even stop us for one minute. He used salt, which would barely sting us. We're perfectly safe!" Gilbert explained, kicking back and relaxing. Arthur gave him a look, rolling his eyes.

"One, don't call me black sheep – I may be different than you but I'm much better. Two, if you didn't _notice,_ he placed a seal at his bed, and I can't see what that seal looks like." Arthur tsked in annoyance, glaring.

"Nah, nah, nah, all you do is nag. Just calm down for a moment, sit down, and enjoy a glass of ambrosia." Ambrosia was a popular alcoholic beverage which brought a person's inhibitions down and allowed them to calm. Arthur shook his head.

"You have that ambrosia, I'm still worried as to what that wrathful demon will do once he figures this out…" he said softly, before realizing that said 'wrathful demon' was actually standing behind him, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

"Figures _what_ out, if I may ask?" he said softly, eyes dangerously glinting. Arthur slowly turned about to face the eldest of the group, and blanched when he saw his expression. He was smiling – something he rarely did unless he was either plotting, or extremely mad. "I hope you aren't beginning to _hide_ things from me – you pledged your loyalty for this immortality, I can take it away at a moment's notice." He was wielding a knife in his hand, twirling it about gently as he whispered.

Arthur shook in his spot, before steeling his resolve and bringing himself to stand at full stature, so that Luciano had to look up at him. "I am not hiding anything, sir. We were simply discussing a mistake on the Demon of Greed's part."

At this, Luciano let the knife hang from his hand and turned round-about to face Gilbert, who had an expression of utter terror on his normally calm face. "And what type of mistake are we talking about, hm?" he asked gently, voice dangerously calm. He slowly walked up to Gilbert, heeled shoes clacking on the stone floor as his demonic aura flowed outward. Grasping Gilbert's face roughly, he forced him to look him straight in the eyes. "What _mistake_ did you do, you greedy, filthy demon?" he hissed, eyes glowing a dangerous shade of violet.

Gilbert shook his head. "T-t-the Ice God p-placed protective seals around your vessel's r-r-room…"

Luciano gave a big smile, grip tightening. "And _why_ do you think that is?" he said, letting his free hand travel up Gilbert's thigh. Gilbert shivered, before answering.

"H-he smelled… he smelled demons…" Luciano gave a nod, before dismissing the other two occupants of the room and pushing Gilbert to the floor.

Straddling his waist, he grasped at Gilbert's member through his trousers, giving a small hiss of annoyance. "You found that arousing? My, you _are_ greedy…" he whispered, taking out a pair of black leather gloves from his back pocket. He slowly put them on, before torturously removing his leather pants, leaving his heels and shirt on. "You know what you need to do to appease me, don't you?" he gave a low chuckle when the demon of Greed nodded, allowing him to get up before clearing the table.

"Don't speak, just do."

The larger demon slowly began to massage Luciano's ass, taking both of the globes in his hand and rubbing gently. Luciano leaned forward on the table, pausing Gilbert so that he could climb up. He was now with his chest against the stone table and his ass in the air, and so he motioned for the snowy-haired demon to continue. Gilbert slowly slicked his right hand with saliva before circling Luciano's entrance, allowing his middle finger to slowly enter his warm hole. Luciano let out a small noise, further arousing the demon behind him who was fighting to control his instincts.

Gilbert was now using four fingers to prepare Luciano, who was panting roughly. "Ahn… damn you…" he muttered softly, groaning and wriggling. He finally ripped away, panting with the rolling waves of his first orgasm of the session. Gilbert smirked, knowing now that the smaller demon would be much more pliable. He pulled out his throbbing member and stroked it twice, before angling it towards the demon of Wrath's tanned face. He knew that he'd get away with this simply because this was what always happened.

Luciano, in his orgasm-filled haze, crawled forward and grasped Gilbert's length with both hands, licking the tip before taking as much as possible in his mouth and moaning. Gilbert was sure that this had something to do with Francis' lingering presence in the room, but didn't complain, because it meant there was less of a chance the smaller demon would try to punish him for this later. He stopped thinking when the red-haired demon began to suck, head bobbing up and down slowly. "I thought… I thought _I_ was supposed to be p-pleasing _you_..?" he groaned out, looking down at the demon who looked up at him, coming off his length with a pop.

"If you w-wish for me to stop, we could always go back to the basic torture se-sessions…" he threatened, to which Gilbert shook his head. Luciano smirked, before continuing for a few more seconds. After a few moments he stopped, pushing Gilbert away and onto a nearby stone chair, where he climbed on top of him seductively. He slowly sat down on his throbbing length, wincing because even though he was prepared, the albino's member was still quite large.

Gilbert gave a low groan, bucking up once the older demon was fully seated on top of him, his throbbing shaft aching to fuck him – yet he knew what would happen if he attempted to take control of the situation. Instead he allowed the other to continue at an agonizingly slow pace, lifting himself up with his legs before slowly sitting back down, repeating the process again – and again – and again.

Gilbert finally realized what was going on – _he'd found his sweet spot and he was just hitting it over and over again_. That damned demon – using him for his own sick pleasure.

The next moment was a haze. He sat up abruptly, grabbed Luciano's hips, and in one fluid motion pushed the copper-head both under him and turned him around – _he didn't want to see the look on his face_. As earlier, his ass was pushed in the air, and his chest pushed to the table by Gilbert's hands. Luciano gripped at the edges of the table, face red. "Wha-what do you think you're doing?!" he asked, voice shaky.

Gilbert merely grinned and shoved forward, starting a brutal pace which had his master shouting his name – _good_. This was what he'd always wanted, to take that demon's powerful façade and break it, and claim everything for himself. The smaller demon under him twitched around Gilbert, giving a low keen as he orgasmed again, sticky white fluid spraying up his chest so fast it hit his chin and lower cheek. Gilbert greedily stuck a finger in the mess and lapped it up, grinning as he thrust into the purple-eyed male again.

He enjoyed the whimpers coming from the wrathful demon's mouth, and gripped his ass in his hands as he thrust one more time before he came, spraying his seed into the copper-head's tight ass with a low, drawn out groan. He came so much that, before his eyes, the other seemed to inflate a bit, stomach bloated just a tad by the amount of cum. "Fucking… crap…"

The demon under him just whimpered, attempting to pull off of him – but Gilbert pushed him back down onto the table. "I know you're going to- going to punish me real bad later on, but I can't help but want another taste…" he said slowly, pulling out just enough to watch clods of cum drip out of Luciano's tight entrance. "You're so beautiful like this, you know? Domination doesn't suit you as much as submission – I wonder if your host will be this pretty being fucked by all of us."

Luciano gave a resigned sigh. He could always punish him for his insubordinance later, but for now – he supposed he could let the other have this illusion of power over him.

Gilbert took that as his que, slamming back into the other so hard that the cum which had been lazily dripping out gave a spurt. _Finally_ , he thought, _I'm going to take what's mine._

**Author's Note:**

> so, in order to clear up some confusing things, here's a little bit of 'History' of this world.
> 
> Feliciano's village, Venice, is around 700 years old. This takes place in a timeline where the world as we know it ended in 2500 A.D, and they go by W.E, or World's End, now. So, Venice was created 127 W.E, and it is now... 850 W.E? Am I correct in my math?
> 
> Ivan began to live near the village 550 years ago. 505 years ago he made a deal with the villagers that they would promise one virgin every five years. He kept the first virgin (which was Lithuania, in case you're wondering) the 17th virgin, which was Alfred, and the 59th virgin, which was Yao.
> 
> Germania's child was taken 10 years ago, and was not pure enough to live in the Ice God's presence. This was Holy Rome, of course.
> 
> Ivan calls Feliciano 'Felika' because he already knows his name.


End file.
